interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltaire Prison Breakout, Should We Be Afraid?
January 23, 2042: The Voltaire Prison Breakout: Should we be Afraid? A VR-NEWS EXCLUSIVE By: Jonathon Frog On January 19th thirty-four members of the Long Dragon Syndicate escaped from the Voltaire Crater Prison on Deimos. What's that, you say? The Voltaire Crater Prison is impenetrable? There's no way to escape, and the rest of the moon is nothing but vacuum and rock? I've got news for you, bucko. If you're a member of the Long Dragon Syndicate and really want to get out of prison, such things as an inhospitable lack of atmosphere and the whole, nowhere to go thing, ain't gonna stop you. I'm guessing they didn't take that into account when they designed the place. Now we've got thirty-four members of the Long Dragon Syndicate, some of the meanest, toughest and downright most violent chicas and hombres waltzing around on Mars and the surrounding orbit. Well. Maybe they're on Mars. That's the thing, the Orbital Authorities, Global Senate Appointed Guards AND the Consortium all don't actually know where the escapees went. They commandeered six different shuttles and went off in six different directions. It's been four days now, and not a single one of those shuttles has been found or located. Mars. The safest place in the Solar System. When you don't have murdering Syndicate members with a pretty massive hard-on grudge crashing down from the sky. Let's talk about Voltaire then. Originally conceived of in 2029, and finally built into the centre of the Deimos Voltaire Crater (who knew!) between 2034 and 2037, it was originally intended to house the worst criminals our society had the audacity to hack up. Many sent to Voltaire at first were some of the more interesting War criminals or anyone who couldn't be housed in what you might call a "regular prison." The prison was designed in two parts, one as a "Gen pop", a relatively un-supervised section where prisoners are left to their own devices, and an ultramax, supermax, gigamax, solitary confinement area for those too dangerous to even associate with other prisoners. Give you two guesses which part the escapees came from. Voltaire's worked alright, I guess. We don't hear a lot about it. There aren't any reports of guard brutality, or figures on murder rates inside, but I guess that's to be expected. It doesn't have any oversight except for the Global Senate, and they're not going to tell us if their multi-billion dollar experiment wasn't working. Not that it really matters what the murder rates are. Voltaire is an expensive alternative to the electric chair, firing squad, brazen bull or guillotine. Once you get sent there, you don't come back. No parole, no hearings, no mercy. You're in for life, and if it happens to end in a shower with some hairy dude named Bueno standing over top, then congrats. You shouldn't have murdered a Bishop. Good luck on the other side! Except now we've got thirty-four people who've spent a few years in the worst prison we could cook up flying loose. You think they're going to find some nice patch of fresh Martian soil, till up some Martian Wheat and settle down among all the other farmers? I don't think so. I think they're going to find the first lightly defended place where they can get some weapons and begin raising hell. It's what I'd do. These are some incredibly dangerous people who are also incredibly pissed off. So, if you're a Martian farmer I'd suggest locking that screen door, grabbing your scatter gun and keeping your eyes on the skies. If you see a bunch of scary looking Asian men and women coming at you wearing Orange Prisoner outfits, take my advice and shoot first. Editor's Note: As of the printing of this article, thirteen of the escapees have been located. All were killed resisting arrest. Category:VR News Category:Voltaire Category:Global Senate Category:Long Dragon Syndicate